<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset on Mars by Persistentsquirrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735080">Sunset on Mars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persistentsquirrel/pseuds/Persistentsquirrel'>Persistentsquirrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persistentsquirrel/pseuds/Persistentsquirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My second try on the Doctor/Danara scene after the episode "Lifesigns" because somehow I didn't like the old version so much and I was bored lol. Warning: Smut. But cute (I hope). Have fun :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor (Star Trek)/Denara Pel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset on Mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they were sitting in the old Chevy, gazing into the sunset over the surface of Mars, suddenly Danara started to speak:<br/>
„Shmullus?“<br/>
„Yes, Danara?“<br/>
„May I ask you a question? But it’s a very personal one.“<br/>
„Oh, of course. You can ask me anything anytime.“<br/>
„Does your program… I mean can you… Is your holographic body capable of intimate relationships?“<br/>
The Doctor stared at her for a second, baffled by her direct approach to this topic, then he answered:<br/>
„Yes, indeed it is. However, this has not been the case until yesterday evening.“<br/>
Now it was Danara’s turn to be surprised, but she just looked at him curiously as he continued.<br/>
„Up until then I was not… equipped for such… tasks. Therefore, I made, let’s say… an addition to my program.“<br/>
„You did this just for me?“<br/>
„Yes. But I have to admit, I did not have time for much… field testing. I just hope everything works the way it’s supposed to.“<br/>
„Do… do you think we should test it?“<br/>
„I can’t deny that was what I was hoping for.“<br/>
„So was I.“<br/>
There were a few moments of silence between them until Danara started talking again.<br/>
„It has been a very long time since… I have been intimate with anyone else. It has been more than ten years since I've last kissed a man. In my twenties, when I was not yet as disfigured by it as I am today, I was lucky to experience love and sexuality. However, the older I got the more the Phage took away all the happiness from me. Not only do you become more and more unattractive to anyone else as the Phage progresses but to me the worst thing was how much I started hating my body. I could not look into the mirror without being disgusted by the way I looked.“<br/>
„I am so sorry, Danara.“ The Doctor took her hand and kissed it softly.<br/>
„Thanks to you I can now relive the happy times.“ She looked at him and smiled, but he could see her eyes glistening with tears.<br/>
„I…“ she began, but then she fell silent again.<br/>
„What is it? If you feel the need to tell me something, please don’t be afraid to do so.“<br/>
„I don’t know how much time I have left.“<br/>
„What do you mean? Your neuronal tissue seems to adapt incredibly well to the Klingon transplant. I am sure it will-„<br/>
„I appreciate your optimism but it is only a matter of time until my neurons will start to degrade again due to the Phage infection.“<br/>
He was reluctant to admit it, but she was right. What he had done had helped her temporarily, but it could never stop the progression of her disease.<br/>
„But let’s not talk about that right now. Now I am here and now I am healthy. I haven’t felt this comfortable with myself in years. Please, Shmullus, I want to spend this night with you. Maybe it’s the last time I get the chance to.“<br/>
„Of course, Danara. Anything you want.“<br/>
They kissed again, but this time more passionate. Danara ran her hand over his cheek, through his hair and to his neck, seeking for the touch of his skin that she had been longing for since their date in Sandrine’s. When they parted, the Doctor noticed that her cheeks had flushed and her lips were swollen from kissing. Oh, he wanted her so much. So much, that he was hardly able to think straight. But still he remembered the instructions Tom Paris had given him earlier that day.<br/>
„Mister Paris has shown me something about this car, a customization he had made himself. I think it could prove useful.“<br/>
He reached back behind the seats and pulled a lever, which made both seats recline and create a comfortable space for them both to lie on.<br/>
„What do you think?“ he asked. „Do you think this is sufficient?“<br/>
Danara nodded and leaned back to lie down next to him, her head resting on her arm. She reached out and took his hand.<br/>
„Shmullus?“<br/>
„What is it?“<br/>
„I‘m nervous.“<br/>
„So am I. I don’t have any experience with this. Of course, I know the process, theoretically, but-„<br/>
„I know what to do. It has just been a very long time. I am not used to this intimacy anymore.“<br/>
„It’s okay. Take your time. You can do anything you want to do with me.“<br/>
Slowly she started to undress him and he joined her to help. After a while they had gotten rid of every piece of clothing that was separating them and they were lying under the sunset of Mars completely naked. Danara had proceeded so deliberately, as if she wanted to celebrate and savour every moment they spent together, even if it was just something as insignificant as removing his undershirt.<br/>
The Doctor gulped as Danara trailed her hand over the curly hair on his chest, downwards over his belly.<br/>
„May… may I touch you?“ she asked sheepishly.<br/>
„Yes… yes, of course.“<br/>
He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt her hand clasp his shaft and she started stroking him very gently.<br/>
„Is this good?“<br/>
Instead of answering her he just nodded and enjoyed the unfamiliar but exciting feeling of someone else touching him. After a while he came up with the idea that he wanted to return the favour. He reached out to touch her but suddenly he hestitated. He didn’t want to do anything without her permission.<br/>
„Should I-?“<br/>
„Yes, please.“ She nodded and smiled, thankful that he asked. Although she was feeling  comfortable with her holographic body she didn’t yet have the courage to ask him to touch her.<br/>
Slowly he started to caress her shoulder, then his hand moved to her breasts, his fingertips stroking  her nipples, causing her to close her eyes in pleasure. His fingers ran down her belly, eventually finding their way further downwards through curly brown hair to her wet folds.<br/>
He started with gentle, circling motions, always carefully watching her reactions. He could see her whole body starting to relax as she took a deep breath and gave in to the sensations his fingers aroused.<br/>
She moved closer to him, now lying skin on skin, her head resting on his chest. He could feel her hips buckle to increase the pressure of his fingers and he took this as a sign to intensify his movements. A soft moan escaped her mouth and he was not sure if it was this or the fact that her hand was clenching his shaft very tightly but something about the touch of her skin and the sound of her voice drove him crazy. He felt that he was slowly but steadily heading towards the point of no return.<br/>
„Please wait, I-„ he began, and reached out to gently touch her hand to stop her, but he didn’t even need to finish his sentence.<br/>
„I understand,“ she nodded and let go of him, giving him a welcome moment to collect himself. Then she got up and kneeled over his lap, careful to never break the delicate skin contact, which seemed so vital to both of them.<br/>
As she took her hand to guide him to her entrance she looked up at him, just for a second, as some form of silent confirmation, that he was fine with continuing. And although he was nervous, he was also yearning to finally be inside of her.<br/>
Very carefully and slowly she sat down on him, stopping every few millimeters to get used to the feeling that she had missed for so many years.<br/>
For the Doctor, however, this was the very first time and it was so intense, so much different from being touched by her hand, let alone his own hand. At first he thought his tactile processors were unable to handle this amount of sensory input but after a while it became less overwhelming. Still it felt like a sweet torture to feel his shaft slide into her so agonizingly slowly.<br/>
As soon as he was completely inside, she pushed herself down on him to feel him even deeper.<br/>
„Oh yes, I’ve missed that feeling so much,“ she moaned and leaned forward to kiss him, this time so greedily and full of desire that he could hardly believe that this was the same Danara he had met a few days before in sickbay. This would have been her true self, if it wasn’t for the Phage, he thought. And he had to admit, he found that secret side of her very arousing.<br/>
„Please just hold me close,“ she whispered in his ear after she broke the kiss and he did as he was asked to, wrapping his arms around her, one hand caressing her neck and the other one resting between her shoulders. She looked into his eyes, never breaking gaze, as she started to move her hips up and down, slowly in the beginning but soon picking up the pace.<br/>
He had never really understood the human obsession with sex. Of course, it was in their genes, the biological drive to reproduce. But why so many men made fools out of themselves just to spend one night with a woman, why people risked so much just for a few hours of intimacy, he had never been able to make sense of. Never, up until now.<br/>
The warmth of Danara’s body under his hands, her moans when she took in his length and the soft, warm sensation of being inside her were so much better than anything he could have ever imagined, even in his wildest dreams. Kes had told him, when two people were in love it was the most wonderful thing in life and he now knew that this hadn’t been an exaggeration.<br/>
He wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell Danara how wonderful this was, how blissful to share this experience with her, but as he looked at her, his face only centimeters away from his, her cheeks blushed and her mouth gaping open, he felt that he was getting close again. And he didn’t want this to end so soon, so he tried to hold back, tried to think of something else but it was not working in the slightest.<br/>
„Danara, I- aah!“ was all he managed to gasp but it was already too late. He thought she would stop but she didn’t, she continued moving, giving him more and more of the sweetest pleasure, until at once his mind blacked out and he came, twitching inside of her and clenching her shoulders so tightly that normally he would have been afraid to hurt her. And this time was so different from the climax he had experienced the day before, alone in his office. This time he could share this moment with a person he loved, with a person who felt the same way as he did. He could feel her convulsions around him as she came, too, and he just held her, as she had asked him to, her body trembling under his arms until she collapsed on top of him.<br/>
He did not say anything for a long while, neither of them did. They just laid there, her face buried on his neck and his hand slowly caressing her back until he suddenly felt warm droplets of liquid on his shoulder. Quickly he realized that she was crying and he was beginning to panic.<br/>
„Danara, is something wrong? Did I hurt you?“<br/>
She lifted her head and looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks, but she was smiling.<br/>
„Shmullus, please relax. I’m crying because I am happy. I‘m sorry, that sometimes just happens to me.“<br/>
„There‘s no need to be sorry. I was just worried if I had done something wrong.“ He ran his fingers over her cheek, wiping the tears away.<br/>
„No, please don’t think that. I can‘t thank you enough. You've just made this night the most wonderful one in my whole life.“<br/>
„Danara, I… I don’t know what to say.“<br/>
„Then don’t say anything. But it would be wonderful if you could stay here with me a little longer.“ She laid her head on his chest, her chin resting on her hands.<br/>
„Of course, as long as you want. I’ve reserved the holodeck for the whole night. Mister Paris told me that this would be a good idea.“<br/>
„This Mister Paris… when you see him the next time please tell him that I am thankful for the advice he gave you.“<br/>
„I will, Danara. I will.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>